A Quick Damon and Stefan Romance
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Damon/Stefan Slash. Damon comes on to Stefan and the fun begins.


_**Disclaimer: I just own this story and everything else to its owners. **_

_**XXX**_

_**Damon/Stefan Slash. Damon comes on to Stefan and the fun begins.**_

_**XXX**_

"_**Ouch!" Stefan yelled as he felt a hard smack on his behind. Damon walked pass him, grinning at what he had just done. "Why in the hell do you keep slapping my ass when you walk pass me?" **_

"_**Because it's fun and it feels good to touch." Stefan rolled his eyes and tried to walk pass him again. Bam!**_

_**He jumped a foot in the air this time as he felt the contact. **_

"_**Now you're just being annoying." Damon gave him a innocent look. **_

"_**Oh, its just a innocent slap on the behind; it doesn't mean anything." Stefan glared at him. He had known Damon for many years and knew he was up to something. **_

"_**Whatever you're thinking about, don't, because I have things that need to get done." Slowly, he turned around to walk away, but felt arms grab him from behind and wrap around his chest.**_

"_**I told you…." Damon placed a hand over Stefan's mouth. **_

"_**And I told you a long time ago, you're my property." He then placed a kiss on the back of Stefan's neck. "Now you have no choice but to do as I say." His other hand began to rub against the large lump in the middle of his legs. Stefan knew he couldn't fight it any more. Forcing Damon's hand off his mouth, he turned around and placed kiss on the other Vampire's lips.**_

"_**Let's go to your bedroom." **_

_**Within a few seconds they were on Damon's bed naked. Their clothes made a trail of where they been. Stefan had his legs wrapped around Damon's waist and his arms kept Damon close as they kissed. After a moment, Damon slowly pushed himself into Stefan's hole. A moan erupted from Stefan's mouth as he felt the thick cock enter him. **_

"_**Are you going to fuck me good and hard?" Stefan asked in what he hoped was a sexy whisper. **_

_**Damon bent close to Stefan's ear and whispered back, "What do you think?" **_

_**With a hard thrust, Stefan threw his head back and his mouth flew open. A low, shocked moan came out of his mouth. Damon began to move slowly, starting at half-strength, then gaining speed. **_

"_**That feels so good," Stefan moaned. **_

"_**It better." Bam! Stefan let a long moan. It was in that moment Damon wanted to wear out Stefan's voice box. **_

"_**After this, you won't be able to walk or talk for weeks." Stefan stuck out his tongue at Damon, indicating for the other Vampire to try his best. Damon struck hard into Stefan, repeating the arch and moans. Pleasure surged through his body each time Damon pounded him.**_

"_**Yes, oh, fucking God, yes!" Stefan began to stroke his own cock. They went on and on for so long, they lost track of time. Stefan knew he was close to cumming and knew Damon probably was too. **_

"_**I'm going to cum. Will you cum with me?" The submissive Vampire asked. **_

"_**Do you want it in you or on you?" **_

"_**In me, please." Five minutes later, Damon released his semen inside Stefan, who in turn, got turn on so much he released his load all over his chest and stomach. It took several minutes for them to catch their breaths, or lack thereof. Slowly, Damon pulled himself out, then laid down on the bed next to Stefan. **_

"_**Can I ask you something?" Stefan asked. **_

"_**Sure, what is it?" **_

"_**Do you think Elena would freak out if she found out were having sex with each other?" Damon went into thinking mode. **_

"_**She would probably freak out, run away and never speak to us again." Stefan felt Damon place his head on his chest and arms wrap around his body. **_

"_**If she did that, then I guess it wouldn't matter after all. We would still have each other for the rest of time." **_

"_**Wow, did you go sappy on me?" Both of them laughed.**_

"_**Don't get use to it." Stefan placed his arms around Damon and placed a kiss on the top of his head. **_

"_**Go to sleep and I love you," Stefan said, as his eyes closed. **_

"_**Love you, too," Damon replied.**_

"_**In the morning we're going to drink some warm blood." **_

" _**Heated 98.6 blood?" **_

"_**Yes." **_

"_**Then I love you a lot." Slowly, they both went to sleep. **_

_**THE END**_

_**Thanks for reading my fiction. **_


End file.
